Could
by UZUDAE
Summary: Daisuke Aoki, try as he might, just cannot seem to fight of his smartest, cutest...most troublesome student. Is today perhaps the day he has to give in? *In no way does the author support illicit relations with minors, this is purely artisic expression


Could It Be Me?

3 3 3

Standing in front of her teacher's desk, Rin watched as her teacher slumbered, his cheek resting on a stack of yet to be graded worksheets. Cautiously the girl walked around the pine table and stood next to her teacher, taking in the adorably peaceful expression on his face. Leaning down until she was mere inches from him, the small girl kissed him on the cheek gently. Growing greedy and impatient however, the blonde focused her attention lower, brushing her petal soft lips against the instructor's own.

Stirring slightly, Daisuke slowly blinked his eyes open, only to fling them open wider in utter shock. Uncomfortably close to him was the face of one of his favorite students, the young girl pressing her lips forcefully against his. Now fully awake, the professor grabbed the child gently by the shoulders and pushed her away from him. Surprised, all the youth could do was stare at her professor, a combination of playfulness and hurt in her eyes.

"Rin you-!?" The teacher began, frantically wiping his lips; already the older man was breaking out into a nervous, excited sweat. "You shouldn't have done that, it's inappropriate."

"No it's not! It's normal to kiss your girlfriend!" The girl seethed, her eyes narrowing. Crossing her arms across the chest of her baggy white blouse Rin huffed as the brunette continued to reel from the kiss.

"Look, how many times do I- its okay if you want to go around calling yourself my girlfriend, I don't mind, but you could get us both in trouble Rin." The man cooed, pushing his glasses up on his face.

"But…I _am_ your girlfriend!" The adolescent pouted, placing her hands firmly on her hips. Sighing, the older man studied the girl standing before him, her flowing strawberry blonde hair spilling down almost past her knees. _She is very pretty though_, Daisuke thought. _In a few years, she'll be beautiful; she's going to make somebody very happy, I'm sure._

"You can't be my girlfriend. I'm a teacher; I have a set of moral obligation that I have to uphold." _A few years, sometimes I wonder…_

"But why can't you just admit you love me? I know you feel the same way!"

"Like I said, I have a responsibility to not take advantage of you." _I wonder, what if it was me? What if it was _me_ she made happy…_

"Well what if _I _took advantage of _you_?" The blonde asked timidly, walking over and wrapping her arms around the larger male's waist.

Timidly the sensei responded by wrapping his own arms around the child's small frame, holding her delicately.

"Rin…Why? Why me?"

"I-I just loved you. The first time I saw you." Rin mumbled, shocked by the sudden display of affection. "Ever since you walked into class, you were special."

Kneeling down, the man pulled his students face up towards his. Pressing his lips to hers, he gently pried them open with his tongue, sliding it in and gently prodding hers. Unsure what to do, the girl simply let herself melt into the kiss, allowing her professor to take control and clutching onto him desperately.

Breaking off the kiss the older man gently patted his student on the head, glancing back and forth between her beautiful eyes and the door.

"We can't talk about this here though, would you…um…" Daisuke had to pause for a moment, uncomfortable with the words coming out of his own mouth. "Would you be willing to come back to my place?"

"I would love that sensei!" The child exploded, hugging her arms tightly around the object of her affection.

3 3 3

"I always wondered what Aoki sensei's house looked like!" Rin bubbled, twirling around the living room and drinking in the cozy room's décor.

"Listen, Rin." The teacher began, loosening the knot in his tie. "I still don't know if this is such a good idea. I have feelings for you but, see, when two adults love each other--"

"What about it?" The student interrupted bluntly, giving the man her undivided attention.

"Well they take things further than just hugging and kissing, I don't think that you could properly grasp the-"

"You want to have sex with me!?" The blonde exclaimed, her eyes beaming with anticipation. _Oh god what have I done!? _The teacher's head screamed.

"Um…that actually wasn't what I was trying to say Rin, I was simply pointing out that sex is an activity that is, well, for grown ups."

"And I'm not grown up enough?" The child pouted, clinging to Diasuke.

"Um…I'm sure plenty of people would say that you aren't."

"But I love you!"

"I know, I love you too."

"Then why can't we have sex!?" The blonde whined, running over and burying her face into her sensei's stomach.

"Rin…" Daisuke whispered, feeling the girl's slender arms squeezing around his midsection. _Should I?_

Cautiously the male slid his hand down and brushed it over the girl's small breasts through her white collared shirt. Unsure what to do, the child let out a loud and unabashed squeal. Trembling, the student leaned back and let her teacher continue to caress her chest, each feather soft touch making her jump._ What am I doing!?_

"S-sensei!" Rin cried, her legs giving out on her. Frantically the student clutched onto the brunette's blazer, feeling weak and helpless. "C-can we lie down?"

"Rin, you're okay right?" Daisuke asked. Scooping the blonde up into his arms and carrying her to the bed, a look of worry spread across the older man's face.

"It felt so good and I-" The girl put a hand over her mouth to stifle a nervous giggle. "I couldn't stand anymore."

"Alright, you had me worried." _She's cute, she's absolutely amazing. How long? How long have I wanted her like this?_

Setting his student's frail body down on the bed, the larger male slowly climbed on top of her, towering above the child. Scooping her face up and pulling it toward his, he once again engaged her in a tender lip lock."

"Can we have sex now?" Rin asked coyly, fiddling with the button's on the brunette's shirt. Blushing and uncertain, the teacher slowly undid the buttons on her shirt as well.

"Rin, when two people love each other, you don't call it sex."

"What is it then?"

"You would call it lovemaking. That's what boyfriends and girlfriends do." Daisuke chuckled, his heart racing as he laid eyes on the girl's bare chest. Discarding his shirt and jacket the boy gently pushed down Rin's skirt and panties in one motion, leaving the child fully disrobed.

Shyly the girl covered up her chest and groin with her hands, looking up at her sensei with scared eyes.

"Am I pretty Sensei?" The blonde asked, looking into the teacher's eyes.

"You are beautiful." The brunette assure as he slowly removed his own pants and boxers. Gingerly lifting Rin's hands away from her privates, he rubbed her entrance slowly, causing the child to moan.

"A-A-Ah! Daisuke!" The student pleaded, wrapping her tiny arms around the man's neck, her eyes clamped firmly shut.

Watching the girl squirm beneath him, the teacher kept rubbing, driving the little thing crazy with the simple motion. Wanting to make absolutely sure she was prepared for what was to come, the sensei continued, gingerly. Leaning down he kissed the girls tiny little breasts, moving his way down her chest and stomach with delicate kisses.

Finally arriving at the girl's entrance the man leaned down and playfully licked the blonde's clit, making her jump.

"Does that feel good?" Daisuke asked.

"Mmmnn…ah!! Y-yes…s-sir!!" Rin yelped, tugging at the sheets as the man continued to lick and gently suck at it.

"Rin…it's not 'sir', call me Daisuke, please."

"Yes sir…Daisuke." The child stammered, arching her back slightly and whimpering.

Continuing to lick, the man gently inserted his tongue into the girl's vagina, wiggling it around inside her. Immediately the yellow haired student bucked her hips upward, pressing her sensei's head closer to her crotch.

"It's…incredible Daisuke!!"

Feeling the girl was finally good and ready, the brunette pulled his face away and smiled down at his partner nervously.

"Now Rin, this is very important. I don't want to hurt you, so if you feel any pain you _have_ to tell me to stop." Daisuke informed, pushing yellow bangs off Rin's forehead. "I've just never done this before is all…"

"You couldn't hurt me Daisuke, even if you tried." The girl panted, her face already bright red. Smoothing down the blonde's hair Daisuke positioned himself at her vagina.

"I'm going to start now. Remember…tell me." The brunette reiterated. Slowly he began to push his way into the girl, watching her face for any signs of agony. Writhing and yelping, Rin clutched at the sheets frantically, new to the feeling of something inside of her.

Trying to ignore the pain she could feel from between her legs, the yellow haired student remained silent, not wanting to discourage her lover. Biting her lower lip, the grade schooler clamped her eyes shut and waited for her professor to be all the way inside.

The full of his length inserted, the teacher paused to study his student, who was trembling beneath him. Leaning down Daisuke scooped up the blonde's face, bringing it up to his for a passionate kiss.

"It doesn't hurt sensei!" The child exploded as soon as they broke off the kiss, wrapping her arms around her instructor's neck, and her legs around his waist. "Really."

"I'm glad, I don't know what I'd do if I hurt you." Diasuke sighed, relieved his love wasn't in any pain. Pressing his hands against the sheets for leverage, the brunette slowly began to thrust into the girl, wary that she needed time to accommodate to his size. Just the light movements immediately earned excited moans of pleasure.

"Sooo…g-good…" The yellow haired student mumbled under her breath, her face already bright red. Feeling the man's length slowly sliding in and out of her, the child was shocked by a sudden, unfamiliar sensation. Immediately the girl gasped and shivered. "I feel strange Daisuke!"

"Is it good?"

"I…I think it is!" Rin yelped as the sensei began to thrust into her even faster, panting slightly himself. Feeling the girl beginning to rock her hips against him, and watching her moan and mewl in ecstasy, the man was floored. _Enjoying it, she really likes it…likes me! Incredible…_

Pushing into her at a much more rapid pace, the teacher started grunting as he felt himself building up to a climax of his own. Looking down he studied Rin's amazing body. Her tiny breasts, supple skin, and long, flowing hair. _She's so cute, can't last much longer._

"R-Rin, We'll…I have to stop soon. I can't finish in you." Daisuke gasped, struggling to last as long as he could for his lover's sake.

"S-sensei I w-want you in me!" Rin shrieked, unable to contain herself as bolts of pleasure rocketed through her. "D-don't stop!"

"Rin!" The man grunted as he came, clutching onto her tightly. "C-can't!!"

"Daisuke! Daisuke!!" The small blonde cried as she felt the man fill her, yelping and screaming as she herself came. Shaking violently from her contractions, Rin clung helplessly onto her sensei, overwhelmed by the pleasure.

As they both calmed down the larger brunette rolled himself over, positioning his student on top of his body. Holding Rin tightly, the teacher could feel her quivering in his embrace, panting and sighing.

"Are you okay?" The male asked, tilting her face up and looking her in the eyes. Nodding slowly, Rin nuzzled her face against her instructor's chest, the girl's arms drooping against his shoulders.

"I love you Daisuke." The blonde whispered.

"I love you too Rin." The brunette returned, smiling contently. "Your parents are going to kill me though…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody."

"Did you…well…enjoy that?"

Nodding, Rin leaned in and pecked her lover on the cheek, the girl's long yellow hair cascading across his body and the sheets.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that sir!"

_I wonder…_ Daisuke thought to himself, hugging his tiny student and lightly rubbing the small of her back.

"Can it really be this simple?" The brown haired professor thought aloud, unaware he had let his thought slip out.

"Can what be this simple sensei?" The blonde inquired, giggling curiously.

"Nothing Rin…nothing."

_Can it really be as simple as this? I love her…and she loves me. Could that really be all there is to it?_

3 3 3

The End


End file.
